


Denial

by QueenKara671



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Platonic Relationships, hence the name of the fic, mostly just stage number one: denial, mute character, platonic marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKara671/pseuds/QueenKara671
Summary: It was only after they had started building Michael's room that someone pointed it out.---Tubbo is in denial. Ranboo wants his husband to take care of himself. Michael worries about his adoptive dads.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 218





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I legit speedran this in like half an hour just cuz I had the idea earlier and wanted to post this before Tubbo and Ranboo found out that Tommy got resurrected.

It was only after they had started building Michael's room that someone pointed it out.

Of course, it had to be the piglin boy himself. Well, zombified piglin, but just because he was a little different didn't mean that Ranboo and Tubbo loved him any less, as they had assured him countless times.

Michael had walked over from where he had been playing with his pet chicken and tapped on Tubbo's leg. He turned around, seeing that Michael was holding up a sign. 

After a few seconds, Tubbo got,  _ Are you alright, Papa? You seem sad. _

He shook his head. "I'm fine, Michael, really."

The piglin wiped away what he had written on the sign, adding a new message in its place.

_ You and Dad both seem sad. Why? _

"Er… well, uh…" He hesitated.

Ranboo looked over from the other side of the room, where he was hanging a picture. "You two alright?"

Michael held the sign up towards the enderman, and he grimaced too.

"It's… nothing you need to worry about, okay?"

Michael frowned.  _ Is it because of me? _

They both gasped. "No, no no no no no!" Tubbo assured him. "It's just…" he sighed. "Dad and I have… a friend, a very close friend, who has been, er, away for a bit. And he promised to come back, but some of our friends said that he's leaving for good. But, Tommy wouldn't do that, that can't happen to Tommy, it's Tommy, so. Everything's fine, okay? We're just a little stressed about that is all, but it's fine, Tommy will be fine, and you'll get to meet him soon enough."

Michael cocked his head. Tubbo, unfortunately, couldn't parse his thoughts, but after a few seconds the boy nodded, giving him a hug and heading back to his chicken. 

Ranboo frowned, heading over to stand next to Tubbo. "Are you sure you're alright with everything that's happened?"

His platonic husband nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not." Tubbo looked at him and he sighed. "Tubbo, your best friend, my friend is… dead. I get you're in denial right now--"

"And I plan to stay there, thank you very much."

"--but you can't keep this up forever."

"Sure I can! Tommy isn't dead unless I admit he's dead, therefore I just have to not admit it until we find out he's been fine this entire time!" 

Tubbo smiled, but Ranboo could tell it was fake. "I don't think that's how it works." He said.

"Well, think of it from my perspective. Dream specifically said he wasn't going to kill Tommy, so the chances that he actually did kill Tommy are highly unlikely. Therefore, Dream probably didn't kill Tommy, which means Tommy is probably alive, which means until I find out otherwise he's as good as alive!"

"Sam literally told us otherwise."

Tubbo clicked his tongue. "Well, people can lie. So Tommy's alive until I see fucking Ghostinnit with my own two eyes, thank you."

Ranboo sighed again. "This isn't healthy, Tubbo. You don't know Tommy will become a ghost, you have to move on at some point."

Tubbo froze for a second. "Don't tell me what to do. You want a divorce, Ranboo?" He said, the tease attempting to hide his despair.

It hadn't worked, obviously, but Ranboo played along anyways. "No, dear." He joked.

"Great, then let's drop this topic. Do you think we'll need a coop for the chicken, or…"

Tubbo continued talking, both to Ranboo and Michael, clearly trying to distract himself. Ranboo didn't respond much, too busy thinking.

_ Tommy better be alive, for both of their sakes. _

**Author's Note:**

> I have headcanons about piglins and zombie piglins and I will gladly rant them at you in the comments upon request


End file.
